Twisted Identity
by fictionfanatic001
Summary: Danny fled Green Grove after a police raid searching for Desai once finding the murder weapon of the Regina Crane case. While he s on the run, he gets a phone call that completely changes his life. New name, new life, and a whole new ball game. Many questions will be answered, many left to find out. Its up to Danny, Lacey and Jo to clear Danny s name. A mystery and a ROMANCE!
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Identity

Chapter #1

Danny's POV

It was Friday and it was late at night. It was cold and bitter outside in the sweet November air. The night sky as beautiful as ever. Thousands of stars and a full moon appeared in the sky. I remember these nights as a child. I remember staring out my window and thinking how perfect these nights were. This was back in the day when I didnt have a care in the world. I was Young and so innocent. Things are a lot different now. When I was young I had always wanted to be noticed, I wanted people to know my name. I have that now, however I never imagined it to be quite like this. The name "Danny Desai" is associated with words like "Murderer" "Killer and "Sociopath". Why you ask? At the young age of eleven I took a red jump rope to my aunt Tara`s neck. It was a bloody mess. I knew exactly what I was doing. This woman raided my nightmares, she was my biggest fear and most importantly she was the enemy.

Soon after I was locked away in a juvinal detention center for five years. Its a rough place. I spent every morning grieving, thinking of the better days, with my family and my two best friends Danny and lacy. I kept to myself, praying to god that someone didn`t pick a fight with little ol` me. I wasn`t strong enough to fight the older kids in there, and I spent every night cold and alone. I had many sleepless nights where I had drowned myself in my own tears. Those days are over, I came back about two months ago, however no one has been able to cope with the "Town`s killer" coming back.

Looking out my window now, things dont feel the same. A million thoughts running through my mind. The first night of my return, I went to a party at this girl, Regina Cranes what I found strange about this girl is that when I met her, she had on the exact necklace that my aunt had wore for years before she died. It brought back old and disturbing memories. I showed up at her party that night, big crowd of people, however, no place for me. I came home that night with Lacey. The girl of my dreams. It was a little past midnight and I received a text from Regina who explained that she knew why I`d killed my aunt. This is something I revealed to no one, so I found this message to be nothing but strange.

That next morning I woke up and Lacey was gone. I walked downstairs and outside and standing outside my front door was my aunts necklace. I shut the door behind me and in the background I could hear our television softly. I walked slowly into my living room to find my mom sitting there on the couch watching the news. On the television was a news report of a murder of Regina Crane, the girl I`d just met less than twenty four hours ago. The news reporter had stated that murder weapon has yet to have been found and that the only thing missing from the Crane residence was the necklace Regina wore around her neck. I stared down at the necklace I was holding in my hand. I knew I had been set up. Now I stand here thinking, "Whats going to happen next?" "What will I have to do?" and "Where do I go from here?"

Suddenly, there was a hard knocking on my front door. A loud voice calls. "Open up, Its the police!" I stand here now in panic mode. I feel sweat dripping from my forehead. I could hear myself breathing heavier and heavier. A million more thoughts are racing through my mind. I look down and see the lock handle l to my window. I started to think clearly. I look behind me to see my mom sprinting for the door. I hear the words "We found the murder weapon in the Crane case." "Where is Danny Desai!" I had nothing to left to lose. I open up the latch on my window, pull one leg through. I could feel the breeze hit me. It was like a slap in the face. I slid the rest of my body out the window and raced to my car. I opened the door as quickly as I can without making as much noise. I sat down and through the keys into the ignition and I drove away as fast as possible without a trace of my absences. I turned up my radio as loud as it can possibly go. I listened to the music that was pounding in my ears, paying attention to the lyrics. Putting my memories on pause and fighting back the tears.

I swear, I had driven 100 miles. I saw a closed down muffler shop on the road. I quickly pulled in, parked my beaten down old truck, pulled the keys out of the truck. I cried hysterically. It was dark, not a star in the sky, not one headlight in my sight. All I could hear is the sound of crickets and my weeping. I was in the middle of no where. I couldn't even tell you what mile road I`m on. I screamed out.

"God, I can`t do this anymore!"

A loud ringing sound pounded into my ears. My entire body jolted for a moment, scared. I came to the realization that this ringing sound was my phone. I glance at the caller ID. Restricted. I wondered who would be calling my phone with a restricted number. I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Son?" the caller asked.

I was very confused.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"I`m you`re father. Its me...dad." He said.

I was in shock, but yet very angry at the same time. My tone of voice drastically changed. I was stern.

"My father died 6 months ago! Who are you?!" I yelled out and asked again.

The man sighed and took a moment to respond.

"Listen, I know this is hard for you to process right now. But if you come to me I promise I will explain everything. I'm not joking around Danny." He said.

"Why should I listen to you?" I questioned him.

"Because you have no where else to turn to and you have nothing left to lose. I can be the answer to all of your problems and the answer to all of your questions, but only if you let me. Please Danny! I'm trying to help you! You are everything I have left!" He said.

I sighed and thought in silence for a moment. He was right.

"What`s your address?" I asked him.

"I live in Connecticut, in the closest nearby apartment complex, on your first exit. The number is 413." He told me.

I processed that for a moment and a memory sparked back into my mind.

"Oh my god!" I said out loud.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

I thought in dead silence. Listening to only this mans heavy breathing.

"No, I'm on my way. I will see you in the morning. Thank you." I said.

"No Danny, Thank you. Goodbye...For now."

The call ended. I through my keys back into the car and drove away, turning right on the freeway. On my way to Connecticut .

Let me know your thoughts in the comments about this first chapter! I have a lot coming up! Don`t forget to follow this story for more! I havn`t wrote anything in a while but I had this idea for twisted and I absolutely LOVE the show and cannot wait until the second part of the first season to come back on in February, so I`m very excited! I hope to be writing weekly! We`ll see how it goes! Thanks!

FictionFanatic001


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted Identity

Chapter # 2

Danny`s P.O.V

Previously...

I thought in dead silence. Listening to only this mans heavy breathing.

"No, I'm on my way. I will see you in the morning. Thank you." I said.

"No Danny, Thank you. Goodbye...For now."

The call ended. I through my keys back into the car and drove away, turning right on the freeway. On my way to Connecticut .

Continued...

I`v been driving now for what has seemed like hours. Nothing but silence has filled the air. Since I turned on the freeway, I starting letting the thoughts in my head run wild. This phone call is really getting into my head.

How Is my father alive?

Even if by chase he is alive, then of all people, why would he call me?

How does he know that I`m in the world of trouble that I`m in?

All of these random questions run through my head.

My dad and I use to be very close to each other. We would watch soccer on the television all the time as a kid. When he had spare time after coming home from work, him and I would play soccer in the backyard. Those were the days. I miss those days. He use to tell me all the time that one day, I'm gonna be an amazing soccer player, a famous one, and everyone was going to know who "Danny Desai" is. Well he sure as hell was right about one thing. People know who I am, however not for my soccer skills.

When I was ten, things were a little different. My dad wasn`t around much, he was gone a lot. I remember nights that he wouldn`t come home until three or four o`clock in the morning. I remember waking up in the middle of the night to the wicked screams of my two raging parents. I would walk out of my room, and down the hallway and creep up by the side of the stairs and listen and watch them argue. I wasn`t the brightest ten year old, however I knew something was different about my dad. He wasn`t this great man that I had made him out to be.

The few days he would come home in the afternoon and I would put shorts and my good shoes on and grab our soccer ball. I use to wait at the door for him and when he walked in, I would always ask him to play, but everyday he would say the same thing. "No son, I`m busy today. Maybe another time." After months of trying, I gave up.

My own father wanted nothing to do with me. He would sit in his little chair, watch television and read the newspaper. He liked to pretend that I wasn`t there. When I was ten, I has also made my schools soccer team. Every game I would look out into the crowd, my mom was always there supporting me and so were Lacey and Jo, but my dad wasn`t. He never attended one of my games. At our championship game, I had scored the winning goal and it felt great, but my dad didn`t get to see it, because yet again he wasn`t there.

I was eleven years old, my moms best friend was checked into the hospital, she had breast cancer. I remember the night that my mom went to go visit her like it was only yesterday. My dad and I were home that night. I was in my bedroom lying down, looking at our old family photos and there was a knock on my door. My dad has barged in.

"Get your shoes on," he had said to me. "You`re going to your aunt Tara`s tonight."

My facial expression had completely turned. I was confused and very angry. If there was anyone that knew my aunt Tara, it was my dad. He hated my aunt and he had every right in the world. Obviously, so did I.

"Why?!" I yelled!

He had a look of rage in his eyes. You could read the anger. It was plastered all over his face!

"Because, I`m busy and you can`t be here alone." He said.

"I hate that woman, and you know it!" I screamed.

"Though shit kiddo. That`s life!" he yelled back.

He got my out of my bed and out the door. Not one word was said the entire car ride there! The only thing that you could hear was the sound of the heavy rain hitting the windows, and the sound of the windshield wipers moving. Tention filled the air. The both of us were very angry with each other. I felt as though if I were to have said one word that I would have gotten in a world full of trouble.

When we arrived at Tara`s house, five words popped out of my dads mouth, and those words being "Get out of the car." We both did. When I walked out and came around to his side, he grabbed my arm and walked me to the door. Tara was standing at her door, just waiting for us.

"Take the kid." my father told her.

I took a moment and let thoughts run through my brain. In that very moment I thought that it was finally time to stand up for myself.

"Come on dad, whats the real reason that you`re leaving me here?!" I yelled.

He just stopped and looked at me.

Calmly, he said "I have a last minute business meeting with the company."

I bounced back quickly and with more anger!

"Im sure you do," I said " In another lady`s bedroom!" I screamed! "You`re cheating on my mom! I know you are! You can`t lie to me dad! You know that I`m right!"

I could tell by the look on his face that I had just pushed his very last button. Tara's just stood there and gave the creepiest of smiles.

"You`re only a child, you don`t know anything! You lying son of a bitch!" He screamed.

My heart was slowly breaking. I could feel a tear coming on and I fought with everything that I had to hold it back! Men don`t cry and in this moment I`m trying to prove myself!

"You wanna know something kid! The truth! You`re mother was knocked up the night you`re mother and I met. A few weeks later she finds out shes pregnant! I told her to get an abortion, but she didn`t want to listen to me. So what did I have to do? Marry you`re mother and raise you, but I never wanted you in the first place! All you are kid is a mistake!" He yelled.

I will never forget the look he had on his face. It will stick with me for the rest of my days!

"I hate you! I hate you for everything! I always thought you were a great father growing up, but now I see you for you! I wish you were gone! I wish that you would disappear and never be seen again! I wish that I could just erase you from my memory like you were never there!" I yelled!

Tara had a shocked look on her face.

"That isn`t approiate to say to your father now is it daniel? We can`t have that can we?"

I got so angry, I didnt know what to do! I was losing it! I stepped on Taras foot.

"STOP!" I screamed! "You are NOT in this conversation Tara!"

I felt Tara grab my shoulder.

"I`ll take care of him Vickram." She said with a smile on her face.

My father was angry, he walked up close to me and got right in my face. I could feel him breathing, however he stopped himself and left without saying another word. He drove away and that was the last time I seen my dad. I spent that night with soap in my mouth and with the backside to Tara`s favorite paddle. That night with Tara was wild. In the worst way. Its not like I hadn`t delt with one of Tara`a punishments before. You see, its not about that. Tara is crazy. She always thought with that necklace she could control people.

The next day was the day my life changed forever. Aunt Tara had brought me home that day. My dad wasn`t home, which for once I was very happy about and my mom wasn`t there either, she was still at the hospital supporting her friend. Tara stayed with me at the house. I invited Jo and Lacey over. The three of us were out in the backyard. Laughing, playing, having fun. On the outside I was having the time of my life, but on the inside I was stressed and scared. I felt as though my head was spinning. Thoughts circled in my mind that people might think are crazy, but they didn`t know Aunt Tara. I told Jo and Lacey I would be right back, that I was only going to get a glass of water, however that wasn`t exactly the plan.

While Jo and Lacey headed to the front yard to swing off of our swing set, I headed to the shed in the back. I opened it and it was filled with tools, appliances, and hanging on a little hook off to the side held a little red jump rope. I looked at it and I grabbed it. I came in through the back door with the red jump rope behind my back. There she was, standing at the kitchen sink, washing dishes. As I was walking in the kitchen, my shoes made a loud noise when hitting the floor. I hid behind the entranceway. Aunt Tara turned around. She looked all around and I stayed completely silent. She turned back around and continued with the dishes. I got up to move, my heart was beating right out of my chest. I brought the jump rope forward and without thinking, I ran up behind her and wrapped the jump rope on her neck. I remember her screaming my name several times and each time she said it the madder I would get and the harder I would pull and before I knew it, she wasnt breathing. My body was in total shock.

I just killed someone!

I took the jump rope off of her and held it in my hands. Warm. I walked out of the front door and saw Jo and Lacey on the swings. When they saw me they stopped what they were doing. They walked into the house and witnessed the incident for themselves and before I knew it. I was taken away in a cop car and put into the Juvenal detention center for five years.

I remember the day that My father died. I was laying down in bed in my cell. All my cell mates were getting inspected, so I was alone. An officer had come to my cell. I had stood right up. He unlocked the cell and came in.

"There a problem sir?" I`d asked the officer.

He shook his head.

"No, I thought I would tell you some news. I`m sorry to say this, but your father passed away today. He fell out of an airplane fell into the Ocean and drown." he said calmly.

My face had turned. I was puzzled.

"That`s all." The officer says and walks out of my cell, locking it again on his way out.

I remember just standing there and thinking of the back to the day that I told him I wish he were gone, because he really was this time.

My eyes are filled with tears. I smash my hand up against the steering wheel. Just like my dad. Anger issues. It didnt make me feel any better. The only thing that it did do was bruise my hand up. I`m driving and I see a sign that says Connecticut 30 miles. I was getting close. Getting more scared by the minute. I went from silence to a loud ringing sound. My phone again. This time it`s from Jo. I started at the phone and her caller ID picture for a while and just let it ring. This is something that I will be keeping to me, myself and I.

I turn down the exit and arrive at that same run down apartment that I was at before. It almost looked worse the second time around. I take a deep breath and brace myself. I get out of the car and walk into the building. The guy at the front desk was the same person that busted Jo, Lacey and I from breaking into 413. By the strange look on his face, I`m almost positive that he is trying to remember where he has seen me before. I take the elevator up. It was dark and empty. When the elevator stops on my floor I walk out and pass by all of these other apartments until I see the numbers 4,1,3. I knocked on the door and I waited and I heard nothing. I knocked again, but this time slightly harder. I heard foot steps coming from the apartment moving closer an closer to the doorway. I heard the door unlock and the clashing noises that the door handle makes when it unlatched. The door opens. I look up and standing right before is a man, but to my looks this isnt just any man, maybe not a man at all. This is my Father.

"Hi son" He said.

I look at him completely stunned and amazed. I didnt exactly know what to think.

"Hi." I said simply.

"Come in," he said with a smile on his face. "We have a lot of catching up to do. Five years is a long time!"

I didnt say a word. I just walked through the door and looked through the apartment. Same as before. I look at my father again.

"Take a seat." he says while pointing to the couch.

I do just that. He sits down to the small chair that sits across the room. I just keep looking at him. No words. Silence fills the air.

"You`re all grown up now," he says to me.

"Yeah." I said again.

I didn`t really want to speak to him like this, however, I want to know why I`m here.

"What happened to you?" I asked him.

He hung his head and sighed.

"It`s a long story Daniel." he stated.

I bounced back quickly, "I dont care, this is why I`m here."

He signs again and shakes his head.

"I guess I`ll start from the beginning..."

And that concludes the end of chapter 2. Let me know what you guys think so far by leaving a review. Don`t forget to follow Twisted Identity, and favorite it! I`m very excited about all of the positive feedback so far. Thank you guys! I`m thinking about branching out and watching a little bit more television. I would love to create more fanfic`s for you guys, not only on Twisted, but also for other shows. As of now, I love Twisted (obviously) and Revenge on ABC, if you guys have any suggestions for me, leave them in a review for me to see. Thanks!

FictionFanatic001


	3. Chapter 3

Previously...

I didn`t really want to speak to him like this, however, I want to know why I`m here.

"What happened to you?" I asked him.

He hung his head and sighed.

"It`s a long story Daniel." he stated.

I bounced back quickly, "I dont care, this is why I`m here."

He sighs again and shakes his head.

"I guess I`ll start from the beginning..."

Twisted Identity

Chapter # 3

Vikram`s P.O.V

I take a deep breath in and I collect my thoughts. I open my mouth and I begin to speak.

"My disappearance was something I had planned on doing for months. I needed to leave. I Went on a boating trip with a few of my friends out in the ocean. I won`t lie to you, I had a few beers in me, I wasn`t drunk, however I was always very good at acting like I was. I made it look like I slipped off the side of the boat and into the water. While my buddies were hysterical wondering what the hell happened, I was very much alive and swimming to shore. I had met up with the security guard at the apartment complex who had flew down to get me. He was in on this plan of mine too. I made a deal with him a long time ago to keep me and my name a secret. No one could know who I was, and I`v been here ever sence."

"But why?" Danny asked.

"It`s complicated." I said, trying to be as vague as I can be.

"I want to know." Danny said, slightly raising his voice.

I thought for a moment.

"The spring of this year, right around the beginning of April, I met Regina. She was a sophomore in high school at the time. I took a greater interest in younger women."

Danny`s face had changed completely.

"Regina and I spent a lot of time together. We grew closer and closer to each other with time, however I had been with another women, her name was Charlotte. Charlotte Smith. She was older, in her early twentys from New Jersey. Regina didn`t like that very much, going from her to some other, older woman. She simply told me to take care of it. So one night I packed my bags and drove out to see Charlotte. I stopped by her house, I stepped inside and I told her that this isn`t going to work out. I had blamed it on the long distance, but she wasn`t happy about that either. You can`t ever please a woman. Her and I argued for what seemed like forever and at some point, she lashed out and grabbed me and I didn`t know what to do. Without thinking I grabbed her neck and I took her life. I left her body lying on the ground. I fled town as fast as I could. I was very scared, I didn`t know what was going to happen to me."

"Like father like son." Danny stated.

He was right.

"Now I had Regina all to myself. I fell in love with her, but as time went on, more evidence came up in Charlotte's murder investigation. This could have potentially brought me to prison for the rest of my life, but I couldn`t let that happen, so I did what I had to do. I told Regina everything, I promised her a future together, that after high school we would get married and have children of our own, but she had to keep all of this a secret. Charlotte, my location, my story. Everything! I sent her cash every month to be sure this secret would not be let out. For the most part, I trusted Regina. I loved her. She visited whenever she could, but she still wasn`t happy. We were long distance and unable to see each other as freely as she would like as we use to. At one point she turned on me and threaten me with my secret, but that couldn`t happen. I had to do what I had to do to save my own life. I contacted someone, who will stay anonymous, and I had them take care of it."

Danny`s jaw dropped in shock. It took him a moment, but he finally spoke up.

"So basically what you`re saying is that you are involved with Regina`s murder?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Did you know that who ever it is you called to have "take care of Regina" pinned the blame on me?!" he said sternly.

"It was the only way I could keep them safe." I said.

That was probably the hardest thing I have ever had to say as a father, that I saved someone else`s life and put my own son in danger of going to prison for the rest of his life on a crime that he did not commit.

"Oh my gosh! You self centered, sick bastard! You only think about yourself! Don`t you ever look back on your actions and think about thier lives! Don`t you think that they wanted to live their lives out too!" Danny yelled.

When I`m angry I can`t control it. I lash out and I can feel the rage through out my entire body! When people argue with me, things get ugly. To hear my son come out with those words takes a toll on me as a father.

"Yes! Every damn day of my life! Don`t you think that Tara wanted to live!?" I shouted!

Danny stood up from his seat

"Tara didnt desirve to live and you of all people should know that!" he screamed. "Tara was crazy and mentally sick. She ruined people! When I did what I did, I did it because I was thinking of those other people!" he yelled.

I could hear him panting like a dog that ran a mile, completely out of breath.

"I`m sorry son." I admitted "Please sit down so we can finish this." I said calmly.

He sits, and I sit back down too.

"Listen I know what I did was wrong, but this is why I brought you here, I want to help you."

"You never wanted to help me before." he said to me.

I raise my voice slightly

"The past is the past desai, I`m sorry I didn`t help you then, but I will now." I told him.

"Im listening." He says.

"I need you to live here with me." I tell him.

"What?!" he says stunned.

"Do you want to continue living like this?! Putting everyone around you in danger. Being in the public eye?! I don`t think so! Please Danny, lets go down to the court house tomorrow and change your name, start a whole new life with a whole new identity. This time around, I can be the dad that you always wanted me to be! What do you say champ?" I asked him with a large grin plastered upon my face.

"So you go from one day telling me how much of a mistake I am to offering me a whole new start with the dad I had always hoped and dreamed for. That`s a pretty big step, don`t you think?" He said sarcastically.

Hearing him say that to me was simply heart wrenching. I try so hard to block that night out of my mind, but yet no matter how hard I try, I can`t seem to do that.

"I`m sorry about that night son." I said.

"That night will be burned into my brain for as long as I live. It dosn`t matter how much you prove to me that you can be a "real father" I can`t think of you in the same way again. You know that right?" he asks me.

"You know Daniel, it was hard for me to, you wished I were gone and that I was disappeared from your thoughts and memories." I said.

"That wasn`t the answer to me question" Danny popped back.

"Yes, I understand." I say.

Danny takes a deep breath and a high sigh. He then opens his mouth to speak.

"Anyways, you`re right. I`m putting the people that I love most in this world in danger, my mom and especially Danny and Lacey I love those girls with everything that I have in me, and in for that reason, I will stay and do as you please, but I want to know something before I do." he says.

"Sure, you can ask me anything son, you have a clean slate." I say.

"What was her name?" he asks.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked him.

Dannys whole tone just changes.

"You know exactly what I`m talking about." he says.

And he was right. Maybe I had spoken too soon. I didn`t want to answer this question.

"Who was the woman you were going to see when you and I fought that night at Tara`s?" he asked again.

"Her name was Rose Mary! Happy?" I said angrily.

"So you cheated on mom with three different women?" he asked.

"Four, remember?" i asked.

"Oh yeah, you`re right how could I forget, Tess." he said.

"yeah." I said simply.

"But that was still scaring and unfair to mom." he reminds me.

"I know, but lets not talk about that now. That is officially done and over with. Tomorrow is the first day of you`re new life. Get some sleep, you`re gonna need it." I say to him.

"Goodnight dad!" Danny says.

"Goodnight son, see you in the morning!" I say.

I walk into my bedroom and close the door behind me. I lean my back up against the door. I smile.

I knew it! Right where I want him!

Thank you guys for all of the positive feedback on Twisted Identity, I`m glad you`re all enjoying it. Its freezing where I like -36 degrees with snow piled high, I have been snowed in for a while with nothing to do and a lot of great ideas for the story, so there will be updates more frequently. Make sure to follow the story for more, and make sure you leave me a review of your opinions of chapter #3. Thought I would do Vikrams point of view this time with a little more back story. Hope you liked it.

Fictionfanatic001


End file.
